DeanJo 10 shufflesongs
by shockin'blueeyes
Summary: Just 10 short drabbles for dean/jo lovers. fluff


I noticed there aren't much 10 shufflesongs fics about dean/jo, and,damn ,i had to repair it, so, here it goes! enjoy and review

I don't own anything, sadly.

All the songs were picked from the supernatural soundtrack, except number 4. At the end i put what episodes they were in, just so you know.

* * *

1. Leslie Gore – 'It's My Party (And I'll Cry If I Want To)

Jo saw another bimbo come near Dean, and she gritted her teeth from her booth at the bar they were in. They finished a hunt earlier and Dean wanted to go celebrate.

She should've known better. She was stupid enough to think that maybe this time she and Dean…. She got up and made a sign at Sam.

'I think I'm going back to the motel. See you tomorrow' she got up and headed out of the bar, not looking back.

She didn't saw that Dean kept glancing at her empty booth the remainder of the night.

2. Norman Greenbaum – 'Spirit In The Sky'

Dean sang along with the lyrics, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. Next to him, Jo slept. Or faked to, because she saw him singing, totally mesmerized. She couldn't help the bittersweet feeling that overwhelmed at hearing the lyrics, and he saw in his face too.

'Like what you see?' Dean asked, glancing at her. Jo blushed and smiled. She straightened herself in the seat and stealing a sideways glance at him from the corner of the eye; she kissed him in the cheek and laughed at his bemused face.

'You're going to a better place dean' she said. She felt him tense up and added 'Because you're a good man. And because if not, I'm gonna hunt your ass' he chuckled. 'But you aren't going anywhere for now'

He frowned. 'what do you mean?'

'Oh, I don't know, but I think I saw a very quiet place 2 miles from here, and I think since you so good you earned yourself a little love' Dean sped up, and Jo chuckled.

3. Asia – Heat Of The Moment

'My God, Jo…' Dean murmured, looking at her. She was at the floor, crying her heart out. Just like she was when he left two hours ago. He crouched down beside her and took her in his arms. 'I'm sorry. I was a dick. I… I didn't mean what I said, okay?' She nuzzled into the crook of his neck 'Hey, look at me' he took her chin with one finger, and she looked up.

'What?' she said with a crooked voice.

'I love you' she gasped, and he smiled. 'That's what I was gonna say, okay, not that we were breaking up. How you did even thought that? I love you Jo, okay?' She wiped away her tears, and smiled.

'Guess it was my fault that you started shouting'

'Damn girl, you can be so stubborn some times….' He kissed her, and when they broke for air, she whispered against his lips

'I love you too Dean'

4. Steve Carlson ft. Jensen Ackles - 'Come Around More Alabama'

That very first night they slept in each others arms, Jo thought that she saw a glimpse of heaven. She woke up in the morning alone, though. And when she was about to pick up her discarded clothes and run out of the door, Dean opened the bathroom door and leaned on the frame.

'Ready to take a very long shower?' he said with an evil smile. She launched herself at his arms and hugged him.

When they were in the shower, she brought her lips to his ear and said.

'Next time, wait until I wake up to disappear, okay? I thought you ran away' he simply kissed her and answered.

'I'm not going anywhere. Never' at that moment, Jo didn't _thought_ she saw a glimpse of heaven, she _knew _she saw it entirely.

5. Foreigner – 'Cold As Ice'

'Dean, please no…' she pleaded, grasping his arm, but he didn't turn away.

'I have to find him, Jo. Alone. I'll be back. I'll…I'll phone' she left his arm like it was in fire and backed away.

'No, you don't. Just like last time. Don't bother to call. I give you and out' he turned slightly.

'What?'

'What you hear Dean Winchester. If you don't think I'm good enough to help you find your brother, then you made your point. We're through' she turned back in her heels and disappeared through the door. Dean stood there dumbfounded. But he shook it and turned away as well, leaving, again.

6. The Mamas & The Papas – 'Dream A Little Dream Of Me'

The stars shone, and as they were leaning in the hood of the Impala, Jo noticed that Dean looked at them.

'Penny for your thoughts' he looked at her, and she saw the flicker of something behind his eyes.

'Jo…. today's been great. I like to hunt with you' she smiled and looked down, hoping that he didn't saw the blush. 'But I gotta go, and… I want you to promise me one thing' she looked up and almost squealed when she saw how near they were. 'If you need anything, I mean anything, call me, ok?'

'Same goes to you, big boy' she managed to say before he leaned forward and pressed a very light kiss in her lips, before taking of in the Impala.

That night, when she fell asleep, she knew she wouldn't be able to take Dean out of her head never again. She reached out for her phone.

7. Cheap Trick – 'Surrender'

Jo smiled to her mom, and Ellen looked at her worriedly. 'Are you okay honey?'

'Yes, why wouldn't I?' Jo asked, confused.

'No, nothing, just… Joanna Beth Harvelle! I warned you! Damn, I warned him! I'm gonna take my shotgun' she said stomping off to the back of the bar. Jo's eyes widened and she ran after her.

'But mom! What are you saying?' she just scoffed and pointed at her neck, and suddenly Jo blushed furiously.

'Do you want to explain me what did you do on your hunt with Dean that got you a hickey!'

'Oh, God, I'm gonna kill him… I made him promise that the first time….' She murmured.

'More than one time? Oh, man, that boy is dead' Jo turned around and run to Dean, who was entering the Roadhouse, clinging at his shirt.

'Run. Run for your life!'

'Why Jo? Is everything alright?' he asked, taking her face in his hands, but a second later he looked up and his face paled.

8. Chris DeBurgh – 'Lady In Red'

Dean didn't remember where he heard that red was the best colour for blondes, but, damn, whoever said it was right. In front of him stood Jo, dressed in a fitting red dress that clung at her curves in ways he was sure were illegal. She looked at him, and smiled, and at that moment Dean felt like there were no other people around them. She walked to him, and he felt all the looks of the bar in her, and left out a smug smile when she kissed him.

'What are you doing here dressed like this? I think I'm gonna have to take out my gun and shoot that one over there, and over there, and that other too, and that one… Jo, lets get out of here, because I'm short of bullets' She let out a laugh and took his hand.

'Okay, knight in shining armour' they went out of the door, and Dean glared at everyone who dared to look at Jo, pointing at their entwined hands. When they were out, Jo turned around and kissed before saying. 'My possessive and food obsessed knight in shining armour'

'I'm not obsessed with food, you know. I'm also obsessed with sex' she smiled and replied.

'Why don't you show me?'

9. The Kinks – 'Well Respected Man'

Dean threw himself out of bed and walked to the bathroom, dragging his feet. He splashed water on his face, and then his face light up. He took a glass of water in his had and walked to the bed, where Jo laid asleep, and poured the glass on her naked body.

'What the…! Dean!' she was soaked, and while she dried her hair, she mumbled

'You don't have any respect for the sleep of others' Dean straightened and lifted his chin.

'Of course I have. I'm a well respected man, and as one, I have respect for everything and everyone' Jo scoffed.

'Well respected my ass' but couldn't hide the hint of the smile that came into her lips.

10. Triumph – Fight The Good Fight

She coughed, and inhaled sharply, trying to get some air into her lungs.

'Jo?' she tried to look up, but thought better when a piercing pain shocked into her body.

'Yeah?, I'm here…' she coughed again ,and felt the irony taste of blood in her mouth. Damn, that demon surely had a good punch.

'Hey, hey, hey, I got you, I got you. Jo, stay with me, please, stay with me' she felt two strong arms lift her from the floor, and the voice she'll recognized anywhere kept saying things, but she didn't understand.

'Dean?' she managed to whimper.

'I'm here, I'm here. Just, keep fighting, okay? Just stay with me. Keep fighting' she opened her eyes, and looked directly at those green ones.

'For you, smart-ass' she said, and he sighed in relief when she opened her eyes. She tried to incorporate from the back seat of the Impala, but a nausea took over her.

'Don't move. That demon hit you pretty hard. We'll arrive at the hospital soon, okay?'

She nodded, instantly letting out a small yelp. 'Damn, this hurts more that my worse hungover' He smiled, and stroked her hair until they arrived at the hospital, whispering three words that this time she understand. And she said them back.

* * *

Sooo, like it? Okay, here's the episode list:

1- 3x13 Ghostfacers (it's the song that plays in the old record player. creepy, i know)

2- 5x02 Good God, Y'all (when Dean is in the car)

3- 3x11 Mistery Spot (epic)

5- 2x06 No Exit (sorry, i don't remember when)

6- 3x10 Dream A Little Dream Of Me (when Dean dreams about Lisa)

7- 2X06 No Exit (sorry again, i still don't remember)

8- 2x15 Tall Tales (while they made the poor boy slow dance)

9- 4x17 It's A Terrible Life (at the beginning, when dean wakes up and goes to work)

10- 1x22 Devil's Trap (when they summarize what happened in earlier episodes)

that's all, thanks for reading, and please, please, review!


End file.
